The Legend of Ianto Jones
by AshtakRa
Summary: Ianto has a problem and only the master vampire of St Louis has the answers.  Jason the werewolf is given the hazardous task of looking after Ianto.  Crossover with Vampire Hunter.  Warnings for slash. Final chapters are up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Ianto Jones**

Author: AshtakRa

Fandom: Torchwood crossover with the Vampire Hunter universe, set more in their world than Torchwood's.

Setting: In St Louis, initially just Ianto but the others should make an appearance.

Pairings: Ianto/Jack implied, let's see what else happens

Summary: Ianto has a problem and only the master vampire of St Louis has the answers. Jason the were-wolf is given the job of looking after Ianto but it proves a hazardous task – someone wants him and doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. It may take the Torchwood team and the vampires and shape-shifters to solve this one. Slash implied

For Ingrid

_The Legend of Ianto Jones: Chapter One_

The rain flowed down the window of the Range Rover and Jason sighed heavily before opening the door, exiting and rushing over to the small piece of protection offered by the building's overhang. The late afternoon sun had already disappeared behind the taller buildings and even though the sudden chill should not have bothered him Jason pulled his jacket in close.

Something about this day was giving him, well the best he could think of was the creeps. At least he thought so. From the moment Jean-Claude had asked him for this 'favour' he had felt a strange feeling deep in his stomach. As if he knew something ominous was going to happen but could not tell when or what. For that reason he had asked his friend Nathaniel to come along. He had been too busy – actually Anita had been busy which meant Nathaniel was busy.

Jason shook his head at the complexity of it all. Even a player like him had trouble keeping track of Anita's love life – though it did involve him some of the time. That particular memory made him smile and he almost did not hear the bus pull up, strange since his hearing was preternatural. Snapping out of his reverie Jason stood out to make himself more visible, well aware that the guy he was meeting may well be just a human and not able to see him standing in the shadows.

As three people got off the bus Jason cursed quietly. Jean-Claude's instructions had been rather vague. "Just meet a friend of mine at the bus by the old shoe store on seventh" and that was all. Not who it was, how they looked or even what they were. Since the sun was still up Jason had to assume this friend was not vampire. But that left an awful lot of possibilities, especially if you were a friend of the Master of the City. Another strange thing had been Jean-Claude asking this as a favour. He could have made it an order or just a request (which again was an order when it came from the Master of the City).

Although fairly sure Jean-Claude would not purposefully put him in mortal danger a part of Jason's mind also acknowledged that the master vampire could be ruthless when need's be. The public face of Jason may have been all bluster and arrogance but underneath he often quivered in the company he kept. He knew how low he rated on the food chain when surrounded by Master Vampires and alpha shape-shifters.

It was with a start that Jason realised he had not been paying attention and that a man now stood before him. Mist escaping his lips as he breathed in the early evening chill and exhaled. That was pretty much all Jason could make out since the stranger had a fedora hat and overcoat on. Jason's first thought was 'oh great, another gangster friend' but then the guy stepped into the light and flashed a brilliant smile from a very youthful face. Now that Jason could see more he made out a light skinned man, probably slightly taller than him but slim even with the heavy coat on. It looked like dark hair under the hat, smooth shaven and even though he looked quite young the suit and coat were perfect on him.

"Jason I presume." The way he hung on to the vowels marked him out as English and if Jason wasn't too wrong there was definitely a welsh tone. He did pride himself on knowing accents and had often hung out with some Welsh ex-pats as a teenager.

"Um yeah, that's me," puffed Jason stupidly, not quite realising where his usual confidence had got to. Then felt even more stupid when he realised the guy had his hand out. Jason quickly grasped it and gave a firm shake. The hand was extremely dry and surprisingly warm – which given that Jason's body temperature was higher than normal said that this guy was possibly more than human.

The guy had said something but Jason had missed it. "Huh?" He realised how rude it sounded the minute he said it but the man just grinned again.

"Often happens here. I said my name's Ianto… Ianto Jones." He said it James Bond style and Jason had to smile at that. Here he was acting a complete dumbass and it was Ianto trying to put him at ease. Realising he still had the other man's hand Jason released it and finally managed to speak more than a grunt.

"Sorry, welcome to our fair city Mr Jones – I'm Jason. But then you already know that – oh fuck, I mean jesus – crap!" Jason's face went bright red as he realised he was digging the hole bigger and bigger. What the hell was going on? How could he suddenly be unable to even do a simple meet and greet? He could strip in front of hundreds of people and make small talk with thousand year old vampires but here and now he could not even complete a simple polite sentence.

Ianto laughed merrily. "That's okay Jason, and please call me Ianto. Don't worry about the niceties, I will be much more at home if you swear at me and basically belittle everything I do." The taller man turned Jason with his arm. "I imagine this car is ours, shall we?"

Blushing yet again Jason just nodded dumbly. Not knowing if Ianto could see him in the gloom he mumbled a yes but paused, checking to see if there was any luggage. All he could see was a small overnight bag and briefcase by the man's left foot. Picking them up he led Ianto over to the Range Rover. Once they were both inside and moving Jason glanced over at the other. He had taken off the hat and as he thought Ianto had short dark hair, meticulously combed back above a set of dark eyes and straight nose with full lips.

The were-wolf in Jason could not help but size up the man next to him. He was honest enough to admit that the guy was definitely good looking. Maybe not in a stripper hot kind of way but in a dark broodier sexiness that Jason found a little more intimidating. Blonde, blue eyed and cut he could handle but this guy had that quality that no amount of gym time or contact lenses could compete with.

He had to wonder what kind of friend Ianto might be to Jean-Claude and if their history was one of passion and not business. Not that such a thing should worry Jason either, he was Jean-Claude's Pomme de Sang. Not his lover and therefore no jealousy could exist, could it?

"I'm more a friend of a friend. Here for some advice that apparently only Jean-Claude might be able to give."

_Oh shit_ thought Jason. Had he voiced his thoughts, what else could go wrong tonight? Checking the road before looking back he winced. "Sorry, its just Jean-Claude can be very secretive and I know nothing about you."

"That's okay. I have a boss who's very much the same."

The deep timbre of his voice seemed to echo around the vehicle, almost like more than one voice had spoken. Jason assumed it was either his imagination or just another in a long line of weird shit going on today.

"So what do you want to know?" Ianto asked and from anyone else Jason would have taken it as a rebuke, like a 'dare you to actually ask me' but he got the feeling Ianto was being genuine. Like he was still trying to put Jason at ease.

"Uh, I guess where are you from. Like where exactly in England?"

"Its better to ask _Britain_. Where are you from in Britain."

"Huh?" said Jason as he swerved to avoid a car that had suddenly appeared in front. His attention was absolutely atrocious tonight.

"England is only part of Britain. It would be like saying where are you from in Canada when you come from the States. It would be better to say _where are you from in America_, less people get insulted that way."

"Huh?" answered Jason, not quite getting it and trying to work out if Ianto was being serious or just having a go. By the look on his face it was a bit of both.

Ianto laughed silently but answered the original question. "I live in Cardiff at the moment." When Jason said nothing he continued, "It's in Wales, that's on the west side of-."

"Yeah, I know." Jason hoped he had not been too rude in interrupting but did not want to seem too ignorant of where other countries were. Besides he really did know where Wales was and had a pretty good idea where Cardiff was as well.

"So if I can ask, what brings you to Jean-Claude? You mentioned advice."

The dark haired man was silent for a time, seeming to weigh up his answer. Just when Jason decided he should move on Ianto spoke.

"I recently got injured and the result of that was rather… surprising. Jack – that's my um… boss, he said to come see Jean-Claude about what might be happening to me."

This confused Jason a little. If Ianto was taking about being attacked by a shape-shifter then he should have sensed it. Even if Ianto had not fully turned yet; but beyond the increased body temp there had been no beast to sense. Perhaps it was some kind of other attack. Again it could not be vampire because Ianto had travelled during the day; it could be any number of things Jason surmised. He had met things even he did not believe existed, thanks mostly to Jean-Claude and Anita.

Ianto had opened up a little so Jason thought it only fair to share. "I may know a little of what you are going through, I'm a were-wolf – you know, all hairy when the moon is up, completely smooth the rest of the time."

Ianto laughed at that and Jason let a breath of release, it seemed a little of his old charm was returning. Although why he was flirting with this guy, if only a little, was beyond him at this point.

"I have met were-wolves before but they were not so… intriguing." The slight smile could have meant anything but the glint in his eyes told Jason that Ianto may well be doing some flirting of his own. It seemed this night was getting out of hand. While Jason may have been willing to get sexual with Jean-Claude, or even Asher – that was a as a result of him being a donor. After letting someone drink your blood sex was not an onerous suggestion – even if Jean-Claude had never gone that far. Asher was a different story and Jason felt his lust stir at just the memory.

"Dead puppies, dead puppies," he quickly whispered to himself; worried that no matter if Ianto was not a shape-shifter he might pick up on what Jason was thinking. And that may well be a mistake. Jean-Claude took his power base very seriously. As his Pomme de Sang Jason had to be careful who, and what he got intimate with. Too many enemies and not enough friends when you have stood up to the council and dated a necromancer. Jason knew most of Jean-Claude's and Anita's secrets – and was pretty much petrified that he would somehow screw something up more so than previously and get one of them killed. If that happened Jason knew he would not survive long, because the one that lived would then kill him. That is if his Ulfric, his wolf King Richard did not kill him first, just because Jason was always being Jason. Although the injury was long healed he still felt twinges in his back from when Richard had attacked him, just because Jason had stood up for Anita.

"This Anita, a necromancer? Now that would be interesting."

Shit shit shit! Had he voiced his thoughts again? What in all hell was happening to him? Maybe he needed a break, maybe he should just take a long trip to somewhere where there were no vampires, no undead creatures screwing around with him. New Zealand, apparently the little Pacific nation had no vampires. Jason winced when he remembered that although there were no vampires New Zealand had an over abundance of uber-trolls. Viscous little creatures that attacked shape-shifters on sight, well smell since the tiny bastards had no eyes.

"She's a lot more than that Ianto. If you meet her just remember she may just look like a little lady but packs quite a punch… and a bullet and a couple of knives – oh yeah and a short sword."

"I get the picture," he muttered under his breath, but Jason could still hear, "Should introduce her to Gwen, bet the two of them would hit it right off."

"Is Gwen your… significant other?"

Ianto snorted and looked at Jason with wide scared eyes. "Not in this reality, or any I hope – she's a friend, a colleague – look out!"

Jason slammed on the breaks as a dark shape lunged at the windscreen, shattering it and blinding him with the sudden rush of wind and rain. The vehicle had gone into a skid and he heard the screech as the car behind them also tried to stop, but it was too late and he was slammed into the steering wheel as they were hit from behind.

With a gut wrenching crump the Range Rover hit the median strip and came to a stop. Jason tried to get his breath back and figure out what had hit them. Clearing his eyes with one hand he reached across but only found an empty seat where Ianto had been.

"Ianto!" There was no answer so he tried to open the door. Couldn't so he slipped off his seat belt (Anita always made him wear it and the habit had stuck) and jumped out through the front and crouched on the bonnet. Looking around he smelt the air. There was nothing, a streetlight off to the side gave off enough light for him to see the entire area but there was nothing but empty road and shattered glass. No sound came from the car that had rammed them so he jumped up over the Range Rover, using his preternatural strength to reach the ground behind his vehicle in the single leap.

The other car, a modern sedan, had slid off to the side but a quick search revealed no occupants – just an open door and a feint smell of, well Jason had smelt this many times before and knew what it was – decomposition, the smell of a rotting corpse.

"Ianto!" he called into the emptiness but no answer was returned, as he pulled out his phone Jason shuddered, Jean-Claude was going to kill him.

JCJCJCJCJCJC

After delivering his report Jason went to leave the room but Jean-Claude motioned him to stay with a flick of his eyes. That was enough to make the young shape-shifter gulp and slink to the back of the room like a defeated pup. While there he watched and listened as Jean-Claude organised a search and initiated an investigation – for anyone to attack someone under the Master of the City's protection was a bold move, or an extremely stupid one.

Once everyone left the room Jason thought for a second that perhaps Jean-Claude had forgotten him. He was wrong as in a blink of the eye the master vampire was before him – his eyes blazing blue and the room suddenly turned very cold. An icy hand closed on his neck and Jason vision dimmed as the breath was strangled from his body. The hand clenched and Jason felt tendons in his neck break and his windpipe begin to crush, just as he felt his legs collapse Jean-Claude let him go and he fell forward, gasping and holding his bruised neck. It would heal but the pain would probably remain a lot longer.

Jean-Claude said nothing. He simply walked away leaving Jason on the floor. Although Jason knew that the vampire could have torn his head off with just the one hand he was still surprised at the ferocity of it, and the lack of regret that was uncharacteristic of Jean-Claude. It took a full minute before Jason could stand again, and even then he was unsteady. Looking at Jean-Claude he tried to speak but his throat was too damaged – but his eyes said it all, why?

The master-vampire had stood motionless the entire time in that way that only the un-dead can manage. His eyes still ablaze he spoke blankly, without emotion. "I can no longer tolerate such failures, especially from my pomme de sang."

"Jean-Claude," croaked Jason, pleading for this not to happen but the effort was too much and he was struck by a fit of coughing. For a moment he thought Jean-Claude had moved but when he looked up the vampire was still across the room. His eyes had lost their fire but his voice remained emotionless.

"You are banished from my presence Jason. You are no longer my Pomme de Sang."

Every word cut deep into Jason's heart. Banished! To be thrown out of this world that he loved, this life that gave him what little meaning was left. Worse was to no longer share in the embrace, the giving of blood that could be ecstasy. If Jason was honest just being in the presence of such great and powerful beings would have been enough. But now that was all being stripped away because he had failed Jean-Claude, and part of him understood that. Understood that there had been too many challenges; too many attempts to wrest power away from the Master of the City. Jean-Claude had to reassert his power base and Jason now realised what he had always felt; he was nothing more than a plaything for Jean-Claude, an amusement – something pretty to have laying about but in the end useless. Definitely not something to love, nor something to hold onto or regret its loss.

"Be gone and do not come back. If you are lucky and hide well you may yet remain in my city – but draw attention and you will find just how merciful I have been."

With that Jason gasped as the left side of his face stung from a powerful slap. Jean-Claude had glided forward and dealt him a glancing blow.

"That was for failure." He slapped the other side and Jason felt the tears burning in his eyes just as strong as the reddened skin of his cheek. "And that was to remind you, do not return – the Circus of the Damned is truly dead ground for you."

The tears fell freely as Jason tried once again to speak, but failed. He reached out to Jean-Claude but the vampire backed away.

"Be gone," he grumbled, his voiced echoing around the room and when Jason did not move, "Be gone!" This time it seemed as if the very walls shook. Jason did not hesitate this time and fled. Out through the door and down the hall – not bothering to collect his things he flew up the stone stairs and out the entrance. So fast did he run that he did not notice how many others he passed. Not that it mattered since everyone had heard Jean-Claude's bellow and not one would have acknowledged the young man.

He was dead to them all. Even though many were his friends they would have no choice – if he returned they would have to kill him. The Master of the City had spoken and Jason was now an outcast. Lucky even if his own pack would take him in. On his escape he had not tried to hide the tears or the hurt on is face and although all the bodyguards saw it they would not comment. If Jean-Claude had done this to one of his closest, his pomme de sang, then what might he do to them?

JCJCJCJC

In his chamber Jean-Claude listened to Jason running and heard the outer door clang shut. Only then did his features twist in regret and he held up the jacket that he had torn from Jason before he left. He breathed in the scent. Husky sweat and the smell of pack with a hint of cologne – cologne that Jean-Claude had given him.

"I am sorry my little wolf," he whispered to himself and a single tear rolled down his face. As ruthless as the master vampire tried to be it was this that always hurt him the most, betraying those he loved. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Asher, although he had not been in the room he had heard every word and understood why Jean-Claude had done it.

"You had little choice," he whispered and hugged Jean-Claude from behind.

Jean-Claude tried to smile but instead it came out as a grimace. "You and I know that, but I believe Anita will disagree."

"Ahh yes, Anita," said Asher hesitantly. "I think I may vacate the premises when you tell her."

Jean-Claude sighed heavily. Some things even he should never have to deal with –and an enraged ma petite was one of them.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

_The Legend of Ianto Jones: Chapter Two_

It was now three in the morning and the rain had settled to a light drizzle. Unfortunately this had lowered the temperature even further and Jason shivered in his soaked clothes. After he had stopped running, about six blocks from the Circus of the Damned, he had realised his jacket was missing – not a problem then but quite a problem now. He was cold, damned cold and he shouldn't be. Shape-shifters ran hot and even though he was injured he would usually have been able to cope with the cooler night.

Luckily he still had his phone and had called Richard but he simply hung up. Telling Jason this was not a pack problem since on Jean-Claude's orders he was no longer pack. That had stunned Jason. Richard was usually the last person to obey Jean-Claude. Why start now especially when it was almost unheard of for a Master of the City to directly interfere with pack membership. But then Richard had never really like him so Jason had not tried to call again.

So he had tried Nathaniel, but got no answer. Raphael the rat king would not take his call and it was the same for every shape-shifter community. Jason was persona non grata in the city of St. Louis.

He dared not call Anita. Not because she would not help him but because she would, and much as he felt betrayed at the moment the last thing he would want is to further damage Jean-Claude's power base; which is exactly what would happen if Anita took up Jason's cause. She would probably put a bullet in Jean-Claude for what the master vampire had just done. Not to kill him but just to get his attention. Jason's imagination ran wild with what might happen after that, and in his mind it always came back to him; his fault – his failure. Jean-Claude had not betrayed him, it was Jason who had done the betraying.

He had stuffed up a simple errand. Had not even seen anything of use or identified a single assailant. Jean-Claude had been right to banish him. In the end his weakness would only have destroyed Jean-Claude, and the potentially great supernatural community that was St. Louis. The questions ran through Jason's mind. Who was Ianto Jones and why was he so important to Jean-Claude? More importantly who had taken him and how could he get Ianto back? He may have been thrown out but Jason still saw Ianto as his responsibility, and he shuddered at what might be happening to the other man.

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

It was the steady dripping that brought Ianto back to consciousness. The droplets hitting his forehead and running down across his eye and onto the floor. This was also the only way he knew he was laying on his side, since any feeling of up and down was lost in the blinding pain on the back of his head.

Not daring to open his eyes yet he reached out an arm. Sweeping it in an arc he felt nothing but a cold stone floor. As he moved another realisation hit him – he was naked! Well almost, he reached down and could feel that his boxers remained. The pain had receded so Ianto felt brave enough to open his eyes. He needn't have worried since the room he was in was unlit. A small amount of moonlight filtered through a window high up on what looked to be a stone wall. Stone floor and walls with a high window. He quickly tried to recall if there would be castles in St Louis.

Probably, and if there was only one then it would be just perfect that he had ended up right in it. Ianto hated castles, which betrayed his heritage a little but he could not help it. They were gloomy and disease ridden places in his opinion and should have been all demolished decades ago.

Right, first things first thought Ianto – assess the situation, keep calm and act accordingly. If there was one thing he had learnt being around Jack it was to always do something, doing nothing never went well. Then again Jack could not die so the risk for him was never as great.

Holding his head, slightly worried that if he moved too fast his brains just might drop right out, Ianto stood up and properly surveyed his surroundings. Yep, definitely a big stone room; a wet, cold, gloomy stone room with no doors and only one small window too high to reach. At least he was not shivering given the cold air. In fact he was a little surprised that he did not feel chilled at all.

Looking down at his bruised and somewhat dirt ridden body he sighed heavily. Today was just going to be one of those crappy ones that made Ianto wish he had become an accountant. He decided he had better put his training to good use and do exactly what just such a situation called for.

"Help!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jason looked up at the sound of a gun being cocked. There was a man standing before him wearing a trench coat over blue shirt and trousers. He looked like some guy out of a world war 2 period movie. It would have made Jason smirk had the guy not been training a pistol on him.

After the day and night he had just had Jason was fed up and stood quickly, allowing a growl to escape his throat. The guy did not even flinch but raised an eyebrow. "Careful son, I'm not known for my ability to not shoot – if you know what I mean."

Jason took a threatening step forward. "Unless you have silver bullets you'd be wasting your time," he managed to croak out, his voice had still not recovered from Jean-Claude's attack.

"Not silver, but still deadly for a shape-shifter – and so much more painful; so let's just be civil and introduce ourselves. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and you're Jason the shape-shifter who somehow managed to lose my boy Ianto, am I about right?"

Firstly Jason wondered what could be worse than silver bullets, but it was just too painful to ask and secondly how could this guy know who he was? Again too painful to talk so he just nodded. At that Jack holstered his pistol and held out his hand. Numbly Jason took it and gave the man a questioning look.

"Time for answers later," Jack explained. "For now you're going to help me find Ianto. We will rescue him – get him to Jean-Claude and get you off the shit list."

"We?" rasped Jason, knowing he could not mean just the two of them.

Jack waved his thumb behind and Jason could now see three others standing there, two women and a guy. After quick introductions were made Jack handed a pistol to Jason. "Can you use one of these?"

A mumbled yes and they were off. The group had a SVU and Jason was crammed in the back between the woman, Gwen – whom he remembered Ianto mentioning and Owen, a shorter guy with a perpetual frown – which seemed out of place since he was always making wise-cracks, mostly about Ianto finding himself in trouble yet again.

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

He sensed more than saw the fist flying towards him and ducked, swinging about he landed a series of quick blows to his opponent's torso, who grunted and backed off.

"Is that all you've got, c'mon! Obviously none of you have been to Manchester," Ianto jeered, he was outnumbered and taunting them was the only way to break up their attack. To be certain he had got in more hits, and this surprised him probably more than his opponents. After all they were shape-shifters and he was just human – wasn't he?

Maybe that last mission through the rift really had changed him, meaning Jack would once again be proven right. The other implications Ianto did not want to think about. Not enough time to think actually as the two were-hyenas made another concerted attack, claws ripped and the howls echoed off the stone walls. Once again Ianto managed to fend off their attack, somehow managing to move faster and counter-attack more effectively than either of the shape-shifters.

He had been cut several times but the bleeding did not seem to be sapping his strength. The wounds did not even hurt too badly. Even with all this though, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He could sense other shape-shifters waiting their turn. Once again he did not know how. It was like _knowing_ these two were hyenas before they shifted – it was just something he instinctively felt. Unfortunately he also sensed three were-wolves, a bear, two lions and several leopards. The odds were not good that he would survive without some urgent help.

One hyena scampered off, yelping because Ianto had connected a firm kick to its genitals. At this his hopes were raised, he might just survive the night after all.

Suddenly he sensed something else, cold and dark – malevolent, too late he made to spin around when something impacted his back and pain lanced up through his torso. Once again he tried to move around but couldn't. It was as if some invisible force was holding him in place.

Not so invisible Ianto thought as he looked down in horror at the hand, covered in his own entrails that had emerged from his front.

"Oh fuck," he managed to say blandly before blackness came rushing in.

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

The wound had a strange feel to it. Ianto knew two things. One is he should be dead and the second was that if not dead he should be in a great deal of pain.

After the sneak attack they had all left. He lay there on the cold floor clutching the gaping hole where the hand had thrust through. As dizziness and a strange smell of sulphur had overcome him he waited for death.

But death stayed away. As the pain receded and he did not bleed out Ianto dared to stand and look around him. There was only the light of the moon through the window but no doors yet he could see. More precisely he could feel the area around him. The stone floor and two feet under that the dark Missouri soil. The brick walls with mortar made of river clay and straw and cow-dung. Everything had a sense to it. A history that he could read from the agelessness of the stone to the short life of the ants that had already started feeding on his spilt blood.

His blood. It too had a story to it and Ianto gasped in amazement. The story that whispered in his ear was not of a young welsh male but of creatures and times that he could barely fathom – even after working at Torchwood.

The copper in his congealing blood sang to him. That part of him that now resonated with all elements.

The wound was healed and the muscles under his skin seemed to twist and move of their own accord. Ligaments popped and bones shifted as Ianto's form began to change. As the shift occurred there was no liquid as with other shifters. Ianto felt no pain and no beast clamouring for release.

Lifting his head Ianto roared as the glorious feel of power and strength flowed through him.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

The roar was unlike anything heard by any creature currently upon the Earth. The sound travelled through the stone walls and like a wave it rolled across the empty fields and into the city of St. Louis. Preternatural creatures of all kinds felt it like an icy breeze straight from the arctic. They shivered even if such creatures had not suffered chills in centuries.

In the car with Jack the young werewolf felt it and looked straight in the direction from which it had come. He did not shiver as others had and instead gasped in a small thrill of pleasure. "Alive," whispered Jason as he felt the power emanating from Ianto and recognised who it was even at this distance.

"That way," he pointed. Jack did not argue and turned the vehicle.

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

At the castle the weres and their vampire master stood outside the gates and looked around uncertainly. Each and every one of them thought the same thing. Would the walls hold the creature they had awoken?

A resounding boom echoed through the wall and the chipped stone and falling debris answered their question.

No.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

_The Legend of Ianto Jones: Chapter Three_

Toshiko had seen many things over the last few years but few compared to this. Maybe a skyscraper sized demon outdid it but not much else. The castle, that's what it looked like it may have been by the remaining turret, was in ruins. Smashed masonry and wood and brick were littered across the estate. The morning rays showed how recent was the damage by glowing through the remaining dust. A severed arm at her feet told her little. It wasn't Ianto's but then whose had it been? Friend or foe? If Ianto had done this then was he now friend or foe – or something else?

Glancing over to Jack she could see the worry on his face. He hid it well but after their trip in time Toshiko found it easier to read him. He also seemed to be studying a dismembered body but was distracted and constantly looked back at the car. They had made Jason remain in the vehicle. For his own safety and to prevent the local cops asking too many questions. As Torchwood they had credentials to be here. The young were-wolf did not.

The mission had seemed relatively simple at first. Follow at a discreet distance and if Ianto encountered problems jump in and assist. How hard could it be? The local master of the city was an old friend of Jack's and apparently as preternatural communities go the one here was meant to be under control. Someone forgot to tell the kidnappers that.

Ianto had been here. Remnants of his clothes and a ruined phone told them that much. The destruction told them little and they were telling the cops even less. Gwen was trying to ease things over but Cardiff policing was obviously too far removed from how they did things here. It seemed unless you were male and obnoxious they were never going to listen. They had responded to Jack at first but he had tried to steamroll them like he would at home. Apparently they don't like that either. At least they had let the Torchwood team stay at the scene. Until the specialist arrived; whatever that meant.

Walking over to Owen who was trying to patch up a survivor Toshiko noticed how the locals had stayed back. The injured man must have been a lycanthrope which only bothered Toshiko in that she would not have the chance to study him. In Britain Torchwood could impose themselves on almost any investigation – except when it came to the preternatural community. If they were alien not a problem but if formerly human then they were off limits.

She caught Owens eye and indicated around. He nodded slightly and continued to try and bandage up one of the man's arms.

"I do not need your help dickhead. I will heal shortly."

"Yeah," muttered Owen. "You said that twenty minutes ago and yet you're still bleeding. Whatever attacked you was something different." He finished the bandage with a flourish. "Care to tell Uncle Owen what that might have been."

Naturally all he got was a glare followed by a snort and a growl thrown in for good measure.

A step behind them caught the guy's attention as Jack moved in front of the rising sun.

"Any problems Tosh just put a round in him – I doubt the local constabulary will complain."

That shut the man up. He had seen what one of Jack's bullets had done to a female lycanthrope. She had objected to their early arrival and Jack had barely hesitated. His hesitation was due more to wanting someone to interrogate than any mercy. Tosh had seen the limits of Jack's mercy when one of his own was in danger. The body was already bagged and stored in the SUV. No need to complicate matters with a hard to explain death. Once again their status protected them from searches, vehicles included.

A ripple seemed to go through the police as another SUV pulled up. Their conversations suddenly paused and a whole new set of mutterings took over. Hushed mutterings. Whoever this was they did not like – but were obviously afraid to let said person know exactly how much. Tosh stifled a laugh. The person had not even turned off the engine and they were all worried the person could hear their conversations. St Louis police sure were paranoid.

The driver's door opened and a woman jumped out. She was short, probably about Toshiko's height with long dark hair. It was hard to tell at this distance but Tosh would lay odds that her looks were also dark and alluring. Shaking her head at the errant thought Tosh put her hand on Owen's arm to let him know they had another visitor. She was surprised he had not noticed since he usually spotted anything in a skirt before anyone else. Things change she knew. The events of the previous year had changed all of them.

The woman flicked her hair and checked her side and back. Tosh knew the body language. This lady was packing and had more than one weapon. She turned back to the still open door and pointed her finger at the occupant. Words were exchanged and hands went to hips in obvious frustration but finally the woman nodded in satisfaction and turned to where Toshiko, Owen and Jack were standing. For a moment a smile had been on the woman's face and even from this distance Tosh recognised the look. Whomever the woman had just argued with was more than just a passenger.

The woman walked through them like they weren't there and studied the wounded man intently but said nothing. His expression went from arrogance to discomfort and finally to panic.

"Now that we've established that," the woman said softly but her words dripped with menace. "We can start with who you are working for and why the hell you're here in St Louis in direct conflict of the embargo."

At that some of his earlier arrogance returned. "Who are you to command me?"

The woman adjusted her coat ever so slightly but it was enough to give the man a clear view of the gun she had holstered. One hand was very close to the weapon and relaxed as she first appeared to be Tosh knew that she was ready to act in an instant. She raised an eyebrow in approval and looked to Jack who had also noticed and the silent communication went between them. This woman was a professional and from the reports Toshiko could take an educated guess as to who it was.

The woman leaned in close. "I am close with the local Ulfric. He will be very interested in why a rogue dares to enter his territory unannounced."

"I know who you are Blake," blustered the man. "And we know all about your relationship with Richard."

Blake smiled in triumph. "So we have established there is a we and your not just passing through. A good start."

The interview continued but Tosh moved over to speak with Jack.

"Anita Blake," mumbled the Torchwood leader. "Federal Marshal. Vampire executioner and if one listens right part of the local power base between vampires and lycanthropes."

Nodding in agreement Tosh whispered, "But not a lycanthrope herself. Nor vampire obviously."

"Necromancer," answered Jack.

That surprised Tosh. The file mentioned that Blake could raise the dead but necromancy was a giant leap from controlling zombies. "That would explain a lot but does it help us?"

"Not directly," said Jack. "She is however very close to the Master of the City."

"How close?"

His raised eyebrow told Tosh all she needed to know.

Tosh stifled a laugh as Blake walked up. The brunette glared at her as if she had heard everything then turned the glare on to Jack.

"And you are?"

"Very pleased to meet you," said Jack suavely and went to kiss her hand.

Blake was having none of it and snapped her hand away. "Stow it. My cup floweth over with courtiers if you get my drift."

Jack stepped forward. "In my experience that has only ever happened once in all the universe-."

He was stopped as Blake put a hand flat on his chest. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and in the next instance a gun was pointed in Jack's face.

"What the hell are you?" she whispered. Jack just put his arms up and grinned self-consciously.

"Don't bother," said Tosh. "Not even silver bullets will stop him – or restraining orders." Humour might help thought Tosh and for a tense moment it looked like Blake was about to test the silver theory. Finally though she lowered the gun but did not holster it.

"Jean-Claude mentioned you. That alone is not enough for me to trust you but it buys a little freedom. Now what happened here and why is Torchwood involved?"

Jack answered as if a gun in his face was a daily event. Which it almost was Tosh realised.

"He's one of ours."

Blake turned back to the injured man with a questioning look.

"Not him." Jack indicated with his eyes the devastation around them. "The one who did this. No names out here in the open but know that I am very motivated to get him back in one piece and alive."

Blake snorted a laugh. "Looks like he can take care of himself. Its other people I'm worried about."

"He can be a tosser," offered Owen who had joined them. "But he wouldn't kill except to protect himself." He looked at Jack and rubbed absently at his shoulder. "Or to protect someone important to him."

"Is this something he's normally capable of?" asked Blake as she finally holstered her gun.

"No," said Tosh. "Its something recent and we had no idea he could do this." She looked pointedly at Jack. "We're not even sure what happened to him. He came here to see Jean-Claude."

Blake muttered quietly at Jean-Claude's name and Tosh thought she could hear words like secrets, bloody vampires and arse-hole. This vampire and Blake were definitely doing it. That or they were mortal enemies.

"Well then," Blake finally said. "We will have to go see the Master won't we. He should be up by the time we clear up this mess with the sheriff and then make it back to the city." She looked pointedly at their car. "Jason will have to stay away though. The guards might kill him on sight."

Tosh was astounded. "How did you know he was here?"

Blake just grinned and walked away. "The same way I know you're checking out my backside – instinct."

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

He could still feel the bloodlust coursing through his veins. The delicious taste of violence and power as he tore them apart. The damned vampire had escaped of course but few of the lycanthropes did. He should regret killing but they had tried to kill him first. Self-defence? Ianto knew it was false to think that. He was more powerful than any of them and could have just run. But then he knew his team were coming and he could not let them be harmed.

He was easily half a mile from where the team were searching the ruins but the cops had arrived which made signalling Jack very difficult. Something else prevented him though. It was like an itch inside his skull. A warning that told him it was too soon. As he waited and watched Ianto saw his instincts were correct. He noticed two and then three lycanthropes discreetly watching the team from the adjacent woods. Too many unknowns and until he knew more he would have to stay away from the team. Jack could survive an attack but none of the others were immortal.

The SUV kept drawing his attention. There was a feel to it as if it had something he needed; something that could help him. Whatever these premonitions were they had worked out so far. He had to believe it was the right thing to do. Follow the car and then take it from there.

Looking at his hands Ianto marvelled at the texture. Multi-coloured scales faded in and out of existence almost like a heartbeat. Like his strength all his senses had increased exponentially but it seemed to be in flux. His body might be going through some kind of metamorphosis but Ianto's mind remained intact. Logic told him this was a preternatural change but it did not match any that he knew of. Not vampire since he was in the sunlight and apart from the violence had no sudden thirst for blood. Lycanthrope was possible but what kind? From everything he knew he should have been unable to change back and forth so quickly and still regain consciousness. Also he had no sense of some kind of internal beast raging inside him.

Even in the midst of the fight he had complete control. His physical form did not seem to have changed except for the ethereal scales. During the fight it had seemed his reach and size had adapted to what he needed. That did not mean he knew exactly how he looked. He needed a mirror and suddenly he realised clothes as well. The car still drew his attention. Whatever he needed – the right course to take was connected with the vehicle.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jason tried to sink back into the seat as Gwen quickly entered the car and shut the door.

"Fucking pricks," she muttered darkly still glaring at the cops. "Professional courtesy my arse."

"Now you really do remind me of Anita," said Jason lightly.

Gwen smiled at him. "Just met her so I'll take that as a compliment – she knows you're here by the way."

Jason almost stopped breathing and Gwen noticed. "Hey its alright." She put a hand on his arm. "She said to sit tight and told me to take you back to the hotel. Bossy ain't she? I mean Jack can be a bit you know and Owen can be a right git but Anita really takes the cake."

Jason realised she was trying to calm him down and smiled as warmly as he could. It probably came out as a grimace but she seemed to appreciate it.

"After that we switch to several other cars through a series of underground car parks and storage sheds before arriving at a safe house we organised earlier. Once we're positive we are no longer being followed."

Jason's face must have said it all and Gwen laughed before turning back to the steering wheel. "Between your local cops, FBI and various preternatural power-brokers we have been under surveillance since we got here. This ain't our first trip out you know."

Her voice faded into the background as the warmth flooded through Jason similar to what he had felt earlier. He looked out the window to a group of trees in the distance and sensed Ianto. A different Ianto. Somehow more powerful yet hiding the power in bursts and if he could feel it why couldn't Anita. Glancing back to where Anita stood she gave no indication that she could feel what Jason felt.

Some kind of connection made Jason see what Ianto could see. The ruins and them. The other lycanthropes and the SUV. It was calming even though it was like nothing Jason had ever experienced. "Follow," he whispered and felt the understanding from Ianto.

"They'll try," said Gwen, thinking he was talking to her. "But I have a few tricks up my sleeve and a very classified piece of equipment that might require you having one of Jack's special cocktails later."

Jason only half-heard her as they drove away. His focus was on Ianto who had moved to follow.

Luckily Gwen had her eyes on the road and not on Jason. If she had looked into his face she would have seen his irises change not into wolf form but into serpentine slits. She did however notice a slight smell of sulphur in the air but put it down to American vehicle emissions.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Ianto Jones – chapter four**

Jason's dreams were fragmented.

Nightmare creatures far beyond anything he had ever experienced stalked him and he tasted true fear deep in his chest. These creatures inhabited a world of which he knew nothing. It was dark and if not for the nightmarish things he would say completely lifeless. Somehow he felt his way over sharp rocks and almost got his foot caught in deep crevices before reaching a cave where he felt somehow safe.

Suddenly he was in a bright valley with foliage and life abounding in every direction. There was no malevolence here. Nothing stalked him and he knew that of all the life in this world he was safe – because here he was the hunter. Sniffing out some prey he bounded after it on all fours but it scampered up a tree that was easily four hundred feet high. Thinking he had lost it Jason hit the tree in frustration and it shuddered before cracking loudly and plummeting to the earth. He had never known such strength.

The surroundings shimmered again and he was at the waters edge. The sea was murky green and stretched to the horizon, meeting up with an equally dirty grey sky. A sound made Jason spin around and he was facing a crocodile except it was easily three times bigger than any he had seen. It was also very quick and lunged for Jason. He jumped out of the way and dived into the water. He struggled for a moment working out up from down then sped off. Swimming through the sea like a seal he wanted to squeal in delight.

The water turned into a maelstrom of wind and ice. It attacked his body in a thousand pin-picks of cold pain as he plummeted through the air. He was falling! There was barely enough light to see but the darker area told him ground must be approaching. As a last frenzied effort to avoid the unavoidable he went to cover his eyes and his downward fall slowed then stopped and in amazement Jason looked to his side. A giant wing flapped up and down. His wing. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Multicoloured scales ran along the muscled front. Spreading out and between the prongs of thin bone were leather like strips of skin. The skin was at first a dark purple colour but even in the dim light it shimmered and revealed itself the same multi-spectral tone as the front.

He was flying! He had wings and could soar and dip and dive and spin. All the things he could imagine he could do. It was wonderful and so very free. Jason laughed in joy and dived towards the ground. It rushed up and at the last moment he spread the wings and alighted on a soft patch of lichen covered gravel.

_I wonder what I look like. _He put out his hands but they were just human hands. He looked down at his body but it was just his body. Smooth muscled chest, ripped abdomen and nicely shaped legs. Yep – definitely his own body. The wings had vanished as if they never were but he could still feel them in a phantom pain kind of way.

Voices to his right caught Jason's attention and two men walked into view. His instincts took over and he lunged. In a heartbeat his body turned into rock hard armoured scales, long fang-like teeth and curved claws. He slashed at the man and two deep red fissures opened on his back. Jason grabbed the man and spun him around so that they were face to face. It was Ianto.

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

At first Ianto stayed in the shadows of the room. The heavy curtains blocked much of the sunlight but several strips split the room. More importantly to Ianto they crossed the body that lay splayed across the bed.

Even though he would have been able to see in complete darkness Ianto was thankful for the sunlight. It highlighted Jason's blonde hair and revealed the contrast between what his looked like in shadow and in light. Ianto much preferred the light.

Slowing his breathing and trying to remain invisible Ianto took a silent step forward. The young were-wolf was undisturbed however and remained deep in sleep. Ianto was able to feast more upon the man's body. Jason must have been exhausted for he had only removed his shirt before falling asleep. The faded and worn denim jeans were undone but remained stretched low across his hips.

Moving another step forward Ianto found himself entranced as the sunbeam highlighted a hint of hair poking out from the band of Jason's Calvin Klein underwear that the low slung jeans had so helpfully revealed. Ianto grinned to himself; he had not expected Jason to be someone who actually wore underwear. The were-wolf growled in his sleep. A dream obviously, which allowed Ianto to creep forward even more until he was looming over Jason's prone form.

He put his hand out. It was just his hand again, no scales and no hint of claw. Just his normal hand with neatly trimmed nails with the scar that he had had since childhood. Leaning down he ran his hand over Jason's chest, not quite touching but close enough to feel the heat emanating from the other man. Definitely warmer than Jack but then Jason was a lycanthrope. His new improved senses however could sense Jason's heartbeat. It was beating faster than one would expect from a sleeper so it must have been some dream.

Jason sighed as if blissfully happy and his heartbeat slowed down. Ianto moved his hand up and across his face. Just brushing the young wolf's eyelashes Ianto smoothed back damp hair and held his breath – sure that this would wake the man. It didn't and Ianto relaxed. Retracting his hand he sat down slowly on the bed and surveyed Jason. Why was he drawn to this creature? The guy was certainly good looking and from their brief interaction he seemed personable. Yet this was not usually enough to get Ianto's attention. A quick flash of dark hair, big grin and bigger than life personality reminded Ianto where his tastes lay.

That certain something else though had drawn him here. He had followed the car through several change-overs and then once Jason and Gwen had changed vehicles Ianto's need had zeroed in on the lycanthrope; through another two vehicles and finally to this hotel. Gwen had gone to contact Jack so Ianto had slipped in. The lock had opened with just a single thought and then he had been here.

So close now but still uncertain why he felt the irresistible urge to be close to Jason. To touch him and hold him; it did not even seem sexual. Well that was not entirely true – there was definitely a sexual element but it was not the totality of it. Only this close to Jason did Ianto feel he had control over what was happening to him. The phasing in and out of his scales and claws had ceased once he had entered the room. A sense of calm overrode the bloodlust that had been sitting in the back of his head and the barrage of senses had become more ordered and understandable.

This man who was sleeping next to him had something to do with how he was changing yet that was impossible. The injuries that had started all this had happened not in another dimension but in another time. Far, far in the past. No way had Jason been there and not even whatever Jason was descended from.

Suddenly the were-wolf whimpered then growled before lurching up and unconsciously grabbing Ianto by the throat. Bringing Ianto down Jason then straddled him and opened his eyes. He was disorientated for a second but he quickly focused and instantly relaxed his grip. He did not let go however. There was little Ianto could do. Actually that was wrong – there was a lot he could do but he didn't want to. He knew his strength and power was greater than Jason's so he was not under any particular threat. On the plus side he was quite enjoying being sat on and held down by the were-wolf.

Jason's eyes flashed in amusement then darkened into something else. "You may not be a lycanthrope or exactly human but I can still sense what you're feeling."

His hand remained around Ianto's throat while his other moved up and planted firmly on Ianto's chest. "You're heart beats in concert with mine and you give off the heat of a lycanthrope, more I would say."

Ianto bucked slightly, just enough to let the other man know what else he was feeling. An evil leer stretched across Jason's face. "Now that's something I can understand."

The hand was removed from Ianto's throat and snaked down his side. One finger slipped under Ianto's stolen sweatpants and searched around. Jason grinned, "Going commando Mr Jones?"

"Enough with the small talk," muttered Ianto and grabbed Jason by the hips. "Need to have you now." He could barely talk as the lust took over. He flipped over the were-wolf, who yelped playfully but did not fight it. Nuzzling into his neck Ianto used one hand to lift Jason up slightly and the other to remove the jeans. Rubbing his own erection against Jason's both men groaned in restrained pleasure and Ianto resisted the urge to strip off his pants there and then.

He wanted to enjoy this. Even when it came to sex Ianto was methodical and planned things out as much as possible. Jack laughed at him for it but never complained. It was Ianto's intention that Jason would have no complaints either. He continued to grind against the other man while moving his lips from neck to chest. Licking then nipping each nipple Ianto grinned to himself at the gasps he was eliciting from Jason and he could sense how much the young wolf wanted to move it along.

Ianto growled a no as Jason tried to remove his own underwear. That alone would not have stopped him but Ianto grabbed both of Jason's wrists and held them to the side. Ever so slowly he trailed his tongue down from the chest and along Jason's navel before nudging the other man's erection with his chin. Jason whimpered uncontrollable and strained against Ianto, to no avail as Ianto clamped down harder and inspected the impressive package before him.

The heat from the lycanthrope and Ianto combined and sweat broke out on both their bodies. A breeze from the window immediately brought a shiver up Ianto's spine and when he looked up the smooth expanse of Jason's torso he could see goose bumps break out around his nipples.

"Please?" murmured the blonde and Ianto relented… just a little bit. He lowered his mouth over the head of Jason's cock, still straining against the white fabric of his Calvin's. Ianto grazed his teeth over the tip and Jason gave another groan. His own erection was now painful against the sweatpants but he tried to ignore it and concentrated on Jason. He released one of Jason's arms and crooked a finger under the elastic of the Calvin's and flipped it back, revealing just the throbbing head of the were-wolf's rock-hard erection. Using his tongue Ianto gently licked at the pre-come that was already leaking out of the slit. That motion almost made Jason break free but Ianto was stronger. He did however take a moment to admire the line of abdomen muscles clearly defined by the lycanthrope's flexing. The sweat glistened on them and Ianto was tempted to move up again but that would have been too cruel – for both of them.

Releasing the other arm Ianto used both hands to whip off Jason's underwear. Staring down at the body before him he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply – trying to imprint the sight on his memory. Jason's body was impressive while half-clothed. In only jocks he was bloody well hot. Naked he was absolutely fucking unbelievable. Best of all he was all Ianto's.

Leaning back down Ianto slithered up until he could once again nuzzle into Jason's neck. Feeling he had waited long enough he tore off his sweatpants with one hand and growled in anticipation as his own erection slapped onto Jason's thigh. The were-wolf wrapped hands around Ianto's buttocks and pulled him up so their lips could meet, at the very same time their erections touched – red hot skin on skin made Ianto bite down on Jason's lip. He drew blood but it only served to further the lust between them and their tongues interlocked in passion just as they writhed groin against groin.

Both men had begun to pant. The last twenty-four hours had taken a lot out of them and neither had the stamina to last long. Their heartbeats had matched and so had their rhythm and each felt the other was close. Ianto took action before Jason could and grasped both of their erections in one hand. He started pumping furiously while still sucking on the other man's bleeding lower lip – the coppery taste adding to the ecstasy. Jason started bucking furiously and Ianto felt hot liquid spray up and hit his abdomen but whatever cry Jason made was drowned by Ianto's multi-toned growl as he too exploded between them.

He remained in place for a while afterwards and grazed a cheek against Jason's. Luxuriating in the taste and smell of the other man Ianto gradually slowed his breathing and waiting for the feeling to return to his lower extremities. Sex with Jack was fantastic but this had been something else. There had more than physical satisfaction; it was as if everything they had done had been in sync. There was a connection that went beyond anything Ianto had ever experienced. That connection had intensified his orgasm ten fold, as if his pleasure and Jason's had bounced between them gaining energy each time. "That was-."

"Incredible," finished the were-wolf. "I have been with creatures who literally feed on sex but this was something else."

"More intense?" suggested Ianto as he pushed himself up.

Jason looked up with lazy eyes. "Just more." The word meant little but the way he said it spoke volumes. Whatever was going on was somehow affecting both of them and Ianto pondered the possibilities. If he was changing into something else then somehow Jason had been pulled in. The guy was already a lycanthrope so shouldn't be able to be physically infected with anything. Of course Ianto fully realised that whatever was wrong was so much more than physical.

The blonde had remained quiet, almost pensive while Ianto was thinking. Ianto smiled reassuringly and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Don't worry – just trying to work out what's going on. This is the only thing that seems right during this whole mess."

"Tell me about it," laughed Jason. "My former master and I thought friend kicked me out and gave every vampire and shape-shifter in this city permission to kill me if they so want."

That made Ianto roll off and sit up with his back to the window. "Because of me?"

Jason nodded but added, "Its complicated. Jean-Claude has a lot to consider and sometimes has to be ruthless. I just never thought." His voice caught as the reality of it all came crashing back.

Ianto hugged him in close. "Its okay. I'm here – alive. We can go to Jean-Claude and sort it out."

That seemed to remind Jason of something. "Jack – your boss, he's going with Anita to see Jean-Claude."

Ianto tensed up. If Jack thought Jean-Claude had done something to him then there's no telling what he would do. If that happened then Jean-Claude might not be able to kill Jack but he could probably make him disappear for a very long time. "When?"

"When he wakes up."

The tension in Ianto eased as he felt the sun on his back. The sun was up so that meant Jean-Claude couldn't be. "We have some time then?"

"No," answered Jason and reached over the bed for his clothes. "Jean-Claude is very powerful – he wakes long before the sun goes down."

"So he could already be up."

Jason started nodding when there was a loud knock on the door. The two men looked at each other as Ianto realised he had never locked the door. Both were still naked and their clothes were spread across the room.

The handle started to turn.

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

_The Legend of Ianto Jones - Chapter Five_

Standing like a deer caught in the headlights Jason could only stare as the handle turned. The knock had been too heavy to be Gwen's and who else knew they were here? A little part of his brain did register that they had knocked – a hit squad would not have been so polite.

An instant before the door opened Jason felt strong and familiar hands grab him from behind. One arm snaked around his abdomen while the other clamped a hand over his mouth, leaving him just enough space to breath. The room shimmered for a moment and Jason felt a warm power embrace him.

The door opened.

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

FBI agent Harry Kendal sucked on a cigarette, his fifth of the day. At least he was cutting down was something he told himself was a plus about today. Nothing else was.

"You lost him?"

The man before him shrugged. "He was in there I tell ya – if dickwad 'ere hadn' knocked we would have the animal collared and boxed."

The 'dickwad', a shorter man in his late forties scowled and spat on the ground next to the first man's polished shoes. "He's one of Jean-Claude's pets – you know what that means and I see enough shit without walking in on some faggot orgy." As he spoke one hand absently touched the crucifix at his neck. "I heard they can be fast but how they got away through a closed window I can't say."

Kendal winced and stubbed out his cigarette. "You don't have to – I do and the boss won't like it. Shit! If we got that boy in custody he'd probably thank us." Harry thought back to the call he had received earlier today. It was the second of two to do with tracking down Jason Schuyler and apprehending him.

It was the FBI who wanted Schuyler in protective custody. They knew about him being ousted from Jean-Claude's inner circle and wanted him for themselves. A former intimate of the Master of the City would be a boon for the department. The knowledge he would bring was invaluable and he would probably welcome their protection since none of his former comrades would dare lift a finger in his defense.

First they to find him; of course once they did Harry would deliver Jason not to the FBI but to the person behind the first call. The FBI might reprimand him for failure but the other would kill him, slowly. Also the FBI wanted Schuyler alive – the other just wanted him as bait. Bait did not have to be alive.

He stepped away from the two agents and flipped open his phone. Dialling a number he spoke quickly and without preamble. "Tell our master the target has escaped but I have a good idea of where they'll be. Send everyone when I give the signal."

IJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

Jason watched powerless as Ianto crashed back onto the bed. He was pale and breathing heavily – not in a good way.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun Ianto smiled reassuringly. "That took a lot out of me – didn't even know I _could_ do it."

Putting on some clothes Jason took a moment to understand what just happened. The two men had walked into the room and not even noticed Jason or Ianto. As he watched they had gone through ransacking the small wardrobe and side table. The whole time neither had spoken except to curse in irritation. Ianto had kept a tight grip on Jason but had removed his hand once it was obvious Jason wasn't going to make a noise.

Pulling on his t-shirt Jason then picked up the spare shirt Gwen had given him. "This should fit but I don't have any spare pants – you'd be too tall anyway."

Ianto just waved a hand as he pulled on the sweatpants. Standing he looked down on Jason who gasped. Colour had returned to the Welshman and his whole stance radiated power and seduction. Two things Jason was surrounded by on a daily basis yet this man still seemed to have that extra something that made it better; more irresistible. His torso revealed a smattering of dark hair that was intermixed with gold that glittered in the sunlight. Added to that were well developed biceps and a strong neck below a face that was at once both angelic yet severe. For just the barest of moments Jason thought he could see a covering of multicoloured scales. Like a heartbeat they pulsed around Ianto's body before disappearing.

He could not help but step forward and run a hand across the bare chest. Goosebumps followed his hand and Ianto smiled indulgently. "I did the same while you slept. There was just something about you."

"Something draws us together Ianto." Jason continued to talk and muse while he rand a hand over the other's chest, then arms and every exposed body part. "It is beyond what shape-shifters feel for each other. I have felt weird for a few days, since before you arrived. Ianto, what the hell happened to bring you here? Why does it involve me and-," he brought up his hand and used a finger to cover Ianto's mouth, smothering the other's response. "Thank god I am because meeting you is the best thing to ever happen to me."

The hurt in Ianto's eyes turned to determination and he grabbed Jason's hand. "We have to go see Jean-Claude. Clear this all up and let's see what he knows."

"But Ianto – what happened? How did you change from human to…whatever you are?"

The taller man hesitated then turned around slowly. Jason stared dumbly at Ianto's back for a few seconds before the light caught it just right and he could see two very thin scars running from shoulder blade to kidney.

"Oh shit," muttered the blonde as he recognised the marks. "This just gets more fucked up all the time."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJC

"Now remember what I said," muttered Jack to Owen and Toshiko. "Under no circumstances make eye contact and let me do the talking – stare at your shoes if you have to." He flicked Owen on the earlobe. "Especially you or you'll end up some side dish to a vampire buffet."

Owen wanted to argue but given the seriousness of the situation and what was at stake, he chuckled at his own pun, he made do with scowling and nodding. They had been led down a stone staircase with oddly shaped steps that meant you had to look down or trip. Probably a security measure he figured since the other option meant something big and nasty lived down here – not a pleasant thought since he had met enough big nasties in the last few years.

Finally they were ushered through several rooms, every one of them more opulent than the last. The one they stopped in was a hall with a cavernous ceiling but strangely it had modern furniture. A leather couch positioned between two stainless steel lamps and then several armchairs spread about. In every chair lounged people of varying amounts of looks and clothing. The one constant was that they were all beautiful and seemed disinterested in the newcomers. In Owen's experience that meant they were ready to tear them apart in an instant.

Careful not to look any in the eye he scanned the room but saw no-one he could say was the famous Jean-Claude. Some were definitely vampires. Their stillness and pale features a giveaway. Others were shape-shifters since what human would remain in such company?

The long couch remained empty but it was not for them. If it had been Jack would already have sat down and put his feet up. Owen had learnt a lot by observing when Jack was serious or not. His life often depended on it; at the moment Jack was very serious. The man himself stood in the classic Jack Harkness pose; legs slightly apart with arms crossed but ready to draw at a moment's notice. So much for this Jean-Claude being a friend of Jacks.

Anita, who had escorted them in just gave Jack a sardonic look and planted herself on the couch. She smiled coyly and patted the place next to her. "Come on Jack – Jean-Claude told me you love expensive things."

"I'll stand thanks." He said curtly and made a show of scanning the room. "Last time I saw JC he was one of the lackeys and by the way you sit there I'd say nothing has changed."

The whole room became charged all of a sudden. Nobody moved but Owen could sense the malice building from all the creatures around them. Speaking about their master in such a way would naturally anger them; which was why Jack had done it of course.

Laughter flittered across the room and it seemed to surround Owen and whisper in his ear. He could not make out any words but he was all too aware of his sudden arousal. Fear and intimidation he had been ready for but this was just disconcerting. Owen could tell by Tosh's expression that the same thing was happening to her. Jack still had on his 'give nothing away' face.

The laughter stopped and was replaced by a silken voice. "Captain Jack Harkness." The accent was French yet he held on to the 's' like he was rolling it around in his mouth. Which made Owen think of rolling things in his mouth and only added to his discomfort and rising lust.

"You call for a favour and my whole city erupts in chaos. How typical."

"I do what I can JC, now lets gets down to it – my boy is missing and so is yours. That means we both have a problem."

It was noticeable to Owen that Jack did not use Ianto's name. Maybe using it would push Jack over the edge or maybe he just didn't want to give too much away. Apparently these vampires could read you like a large print book. It made such meetings pretty damn hard and was probably why Jack was adamant that Owen and Tosh remain silent.

There was a rustle of movement and then Jean-Claude was sitting next to Anita on the couch. Who else could it be thought Owen? The man, or vampire, was dressed immaculately in white and black. His white pants were skin tight and left nothing to the imagination. Knee high black boots were matched by a black silk waistcoat that covered nothing but bare skin. The guy, whatever he was, was certainly good-looking. Beyond good looking and made everyone else in the room seem dull by comparison.

Jean-Claude put a hand to his chest. "Missing? I do not know what you mean mon ami."

JSJSJSJSJSJS

"This is where you live?" asked Ianto incredulously and ran his hands over the stone wall. They were in Jason's room under the Circus of the Damned. The headquarters of the Master of the City and apparently the one place where Jason ought not be, but had to be in order to clear everything up.

"Yeah." The blonde had got them here through a series of false doors and very narrow passages; apparently known only to him and a select few. It had been risky since Jean-Claude knew he might use them and have them guarded – but there had been no-one. Not even in the corridor outside or the rooms next door.

Jason did not elaborate but opened a side door that led to a bathroom. "I need a shower and so do you. Then we can find some proper clothes and go see Jean-Claude."

Ianto sighed. A shower would be good and it would be helpful to be wearing something not stolen or too small. Still the risk was high. "Are you sure? We could just leave town and catch up with Jack later – he'll look after us."

Running water told him Jason was already in the shower. "Up until a moment ago I might have agreed," Jason called over the flowing water. "But come and join me and don't forget to close the door."

Shaking his head at the stupidity of fooling around at a time like this Ianto did as he was asked. It may be stupid but the thought of running water and Jason's body was impossible to resist. As he closed the door two suit bags swung on the hook and looking closer Ianto could make out a label on the first. It simply read 'Jason' in a flowering red script.

He looked to Jason who had stuck his head out from under the spray. "That's _his_ hand-writing. Couple that with the fact that my room is as I left it means I am not as abandoned as I first thought."

At Ianto's continued confusion Jason laughed easily. Ianto found his lust lurch at the pretty sound and he quickly removed the little he had on and jumped into the shower. It was the biggest shower he had ever seen. Put a couple of extra shower heads on the wall and it would be more suitable in a gym. The blond had already lathered his arms and torso and pulled Ianto in for some serious fondling. The hot water, combined with the soap and the extremely delectable Jason did the trick and Ianto put thoughts of master vampires and strange changes to the back of his mind. He did make a note however that he was thinking more like himself in the last few hours and less like a predator. That had to be a good thing, right?

Jason nibbled on an ear lobe and Ianto almost came there and then. "Christ Jason – at least let me wash first. I must smell like a cross between a wet dog and a hospital trash bin."

"And what's wrong with a wet dog?" grumbled Jason at just the right pitch to make Ianto's abdomen shudder involuntarily.

Refusing to give in Ianto reached around and grabbed the bar of soap. Starting at the top he worked down. From hair, face, neck and torso. As he breached lower Jason sat back against one wall and watched him lazily – and hungrily. His arousal was obvious but somehow he managed not to touch himself or Ianto. It seemed they were both learning a little self control.

Taking the opportunity to test that control Ianto put both arms against the wall, facing away from Jason, and let the water wash away the soap and dirt. He allowed his own senses to open up and luxuriated in the flow of water over flesh. It was something he had experienced almost every day of his life but now he could feel every drop over every hair. He could sense every temperature variation from even before it hit his skin until it flowed in rivulets down his chin and across his body. His whole world became the patterning of water flow and the pleasure it was giving him – that and he knew Jason was watching.

Just the thought of what Jason could see made images flick across Ianto's closed eyes; frozen images of himself from Jason's viewpoint. He was both amazed at this ability and unnerved. After all it was disconcerting to see your own backside from someone else's eyes. Shaking his head Ianto slowly turned as the last of the soap disappeared and he stared at Jason through the steam and chaos of droplets. Still able to sense the water Ianto stretched his sense further and added Jason's body to what he could feel. Both men gasped at the sudden intimacy. Still an arms breadth away yet both could feel the skin and texture and warmth of the other.

Jason stood and held out a hand which Ianto took. Neither moved any closer as Ianto used his sense to move over Jason like a lover's caress. In a way that was exactly what it was. Like having an extra hand, or four mused Ianto. Whatever he was doing Jason was learning quickly as Ianto felt an invisible caress from the other man. Working out how all this was possible was not as important right now as simply enjoying it.

He allowed his sense to scry across Jason's sensitive nipples and down his body to rest just above his cock. Jason followed suit and they smiled wickedly at each other.

"You first," prompted the smaller man.

"Oh no," answered Ianto. "I insist."

Neither waited a moment longer and enveloped the other's erection. Ianto bucked in the sudden elevation of pleasure as Jason worked him. Raising his head he started moaning as the motion quickly moved towards ecstasy. Their physical hands still intertwined as each widened their senses to include the entirety of the other's body. The result was enough to lock Ianto in place – he could not have moved to save himself. That and he would not have tried. Luckily he did not have to as the invisible caress from Jason brought him to climax. He vaguely felt Jason experience the same as he opened his mouth and roared. Jason's roar matched his own and the intermingling multi-toned noise was intense enough to vaporise the water around them and crack the basin mirror.

Collapsing Ianto panted heavily as the water and feel of Jason snuggling against him brought him back to some kind of normality.

"We have got to do that again," whispered Jason.

Ianto was not about to argue. Of course first was the little matter of sorting this whole mess out.

CJHCJHCJHCJHCJH

Jack grinned at the master vampire. "You tellin' me you know where they are?"

Jean-Claude gave the Gallic shrug that Jack knew so well. "Where they are Jack or where they will be – which is more important do you think?"

"What you are doing Jean-Claude is testing my patience – and you know how that will end don't ya?"

The vampire's expression hardened at the implied threat and the tension in the room rose just a little higher if at all possible. At the last moment just before Jack was sure violence would break out a voice spoke from the back.

"Actually we're here – and have been for some time." It was Jason and Jack relaxed slightly. If his guess was correct then wherever Jason was then Ianto would not be far away.

The young blonde walked forward a little tentatively towards Jean-Claude. Several body-guards stood in front but Jean-Claude hissed and they jumped back. The vampire and former Pomme de Sang stared at each other for a while and no-one dared speak. Jean-Claude's words had been implicit – return meant death for Jason. Yet here he was standing, if a little hesitantly, before his master with some amount of confidence.

Jean-Claude made the first move and glided forward, embracing Jason before he could move.

"Welcome back… Jason." He used the man's name and not any nick name or vampire servant title. The moment was both trivial and momentous. Jack knew a little of vampire politics and it gave him a headache.

The next instant there was a rush of air and Jean-Claude was thrown back onto the couch. "Mine!" growled Ianto as he stood protectively in front of Jason. For some reason none of the body-guards attacked him as Jean-Claude stood and rearranged his clothes, somehow making it seem as if nothing untoward had happened.

Obviously Anita thought differently as she aimed a gun at Ianto and Jack could tell by her stance that she was ready to shoot.

"No!" shouted Jason and moved to block her aim. "No guns Anita – Ianto is a friend, just a little over protective."

"Jean-Claude?" muttered Anita. The Master Vampire touched her arm and she visibly relaxed and lowered the weapon.

"Next time Jason explain the rules to your friends before bringing them in," said Anita exasperatedly. She did move forward however and stared at Ianto quizzically. "You're not a lycanthrope but neither are you human." She touched him lightly but Ianto did not seem to mind. He was dressed in black leathers over a deep purple t-shirt. What Jack would not have given to see Ianto in such a get up in other circumstances?

The pants and jacket were perfectly fitted, probably due to Jean-Claude Jack knew. The jacket was shaped just right to accentuate Ianto's height and exaggerate his build. His hair must have had some kind of product because it sat differently to how he normally had it and glinted like it had shards of obsidian in it. Dark eyes flashed in Jack's direction. He so desperately wanted to know what Ianto was trying to convey to him but Jack just could not understand. It was Ianto but yet not Ianto.

Anita stepped back. "What is he Jean-Claude – I know you know or we wouldn't have gone through this whole charade?"

The master vampire walked up to Ianto slowly. One of Jason's hands encircled Ianto's arm and he allowed the vampire to inspect him. "He is something of legend ma petite."

The small woman sighed heavily. "I thought we'd met everything already."

Chuckling quietly Jean-Claude almost went to touch Ianto's face but stopped short at his fierce glare. "Not this."

Jack's patience was wearing extremely thin and he had no time for any more games. "Spill JC, what's happened to him?"

The vampire grinned in pleasure, clearly enjoying the moment. "Many descriptions may suffice but the best and most accurate is also the most dangerous."

Ianto had also clearly had enough and grabbed Jean-Claude's hand in an iron grip. "What am I?"

Jean-Claude's eyes glowed a sky blue as he leant forward and whispered. "You know what you are, you can feel it – sense it."

"No," Ianto growled more to himself than others. Jean-Claude pulled away from his grasp and stepped back.

"Behold that of myth and old," he put an arm around Anita and let his eyes move across everyone in the room. "Ianto Jones," he announced with a flourish. "The Dragon."

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Ianto Jones – Chapter Six

Gwen arrived just in time to hear the last part.

_Behold that of myth and old… Ianto Jones – the Dragon_

It was not the right time. She knew better and especially in such company it would be so inappropriate that Jack would send her a psych evaluation. But then she just could not help it, Ianto – a Dragon?

She burst out laughing. Not just a quiet little chuckle but side-splitting bellowing laughter interspaced with snorts and having to wipe tears from her eyes. Only when something brushed past her arm did she let up but little fits still escaped like hiccups. Looking around through teary eyes she saw that the room had emptied leaving only the Torchwood team, Anita Blake, a guy that could only be Jean-Claude, another vampire with blonde hair hiding half his face – and of course Ianto and Jason.

For a moment Gwen was concerned she was the only one who found this amusing. Thankfully Owen was obviously hiding a grin and even Tosh seemed to be choking down laughter. Ianto seemed pensive while Jason was pacing up and down in front of a patient Jean-Claude.

"You know this for sure?" asked the wolf.

The master vampire shrugged. "Little is known about such things but it was a favourite subject of Bella Morte – so it was also a favourite of mine."

Anita snorted loudly. "More power games Jean-Claude?"

He ignored her and continued his explanation while walking around Ianto. "No-one knows what Dragons originally were. Perhaps your curious scientists will unearth one eventually but until then." He reached out a hand and tentatively touched Ianto who meekly accepted the vampires touch. "All we know is that it is like Lycanthropy but yet not – a survival mechanism to survive the ages by living in another organism."

Jack looked up at. "Are you saying this thing will devour Ianto – like some kind of parasite?"

Again Jean-Claude gave that shrug that could have meant anything. "The power of the Dragon is elusive – one has not been known during Bella Morte's existence – and that is a very long time."

"I have been changing too," said Jason joining Anita on the couch who instinctively put her arms around him. "As a lycanthrope that shouldn't be possible but even then… the changes started before I even met Ianto?"

"Ah yes." Jean-Claude hesitated and just for a moment Gwen could tell that whatever he had to say would be painful. Who would have thought vampires could have so many feelings?

"I tasted the change in you the morning before Ianto arrived. I suspected what it was but could not directly influence events."

Jason's head had dropped and he spoke into his hands. "So instead of helping me. Instead of explaining things to me you throw me out – humiliate me and give the go-ahead for anyone who wants to kill me." His voice was not angry or accusatory but bland, exhausted.

The Master of the City glided over and leant down, placing a kiss on Jason's head. "You were never alone mon pomme. By day a squad of Raphael's best watched you and by night."

"I did," a smiling Asher said. "I cannot tell you how hard it was Jason, but necessary."

Smacking Jean-Claude's hand away that had been resting on his head Jason bounded up and went and stood by Ianto. "Necessary!" His eyes blazed a fire red and a smell of sulphur permeated the room. "Even if you had me watched Jean-Claude it was only to safe guard another power base. You wanted a Dragon to feed on and to hell with how your rejection would hurt me."

Even Gwen, standing several yards away, could feel the heat now emanating from Jason and Ianto as Jason's tirade continued. "You have often told me of how precious a Pomme de Sang is, how inviolate the relationship between master and pomme – yet you throw all that away to secure what was only something you suspected!"

Two of Jean-Claude's bodyguards had entered and moved to flank Jason, they obviously feared he was about to attack. Too late Jean-Claude yelled to stop them but in a blur Ianto moved and the two were held against the wall with overly muscled arms covered in multi-coloured scales. Ianto growled and the sound revibrated in the enclosed space and Gwen felt it deep in her gut. This situation was about to go south.

_One Block form the Circus of the Damned_

Heath Kendal made the call to his master. In a very short time this area would become a powder keg. At this moment a message was being sent to Jean-Claude. A very simple message that requested he give up Jones and Schuyler, unless he wanted war on his door-step. Of course Jean-Claude would probably stall so he needed to be shown just what they were capable of.

Stubbing out his cigarette, he had lost count of them today, Kendal checked his pistol then turned to his team. He just knew this was not going to turn out well.

_Circus of the Damned_

"Jean-Claude." Jack knew he had to diffuse the situation and quickly. To do that he needed Ianto's attention and in order for that he needed information. He was sure that Ianto's curiosity would win out over violence – if that was still Ianto. "You said you sensed it before Ianto arrived – I'm assuming Ianto 'infected' Jason but how could he do that before even meeting him?"

The vampire looked between Jack and Ianto and finally nodded at Jack, acknowledging his strategy. "I believe that Dragons are prescient creatures."

"Prescient?" a deep voice mumbled. It was Ianto who still held the bodyguards but was now looking at Jean-Claude.

"Existing slightly out of time they can sense the future – Jason would be a Dragon so his transformation began even before being infected. It is why I could not tell him." He was staring at Jason intently and Jack knew that look even though it would seem stone cold to anyone who did not know Jean-Claude. It was an expression that begged forgiveness. Jack would forgive him in an instant, how could you not when the guy was so gorgeous. Then again Jack had no idea if Jason would, and if he did not then would he help to stop Ianto or not?

"If you had told me what was to happen I would have tried to stop it," Jason said thoughtfully.

"But you could not – not without dying." There it was knew Jack. Jean-Claude rarely opened up but by this admission he was showing what Jason meant to him. Obviously Jason understood this as he moved close and ghosted a kiss across Jean-Claude's lips.

"Thank-you," murmured the wolf before striding to Ianto and whispering in his ear. Jack could not hear what he said but Ianto released the guards and his arms shimmered back to human.

"You want to tell us how you do that?" asked Owen as he approached Ianto and started checking him as only doctors can.

"I'm not sure," answered the Welshman, his voice back to normal. "It's as if when I need to I can change but its… ethereal." Jack almost wept at the sound of Ianto's normal voice, a sound he often fell asleep to and one he wanted close to him right now. Instead he had to remain impassive while the man he cared for was in such turmoil.

"Will I eventually change into some fire-breathing monster?" He asked it with humour but Jack recognised the fear behind it.

Once more the vampire shrugged uncertainly. "Not enough is known. You should be able to change at will – the fire breathing, I think… not."

Ianto and Jason both looked up at the same moment and in the same direction. "Jean-Claude?" asked Jason, "Did you happen to summon about a hundred re-enforcements."

"Non."

"In that case," said Ianto as his voice once again deepened, "We're about to have company."

Jason was studying Jean-Claude and Asher intently. "There may be more – I just realised that I cannot sense vampires at all. It is as if when I can't see you…you don't even exist."

"Makes sense," said Jack as he checked his gun and nodded at the team. "Dragons pre-date vampires – any extra senses they have would only be for things that are alive. No offence J.C."

Any response from Jean-Claude was blocked by Ianto who stood in front of Jack and placed a hand on is shoulder. "You're not going out there Jack – none of you are." His eyes bored into Jack's and the Torchwood leader found himself unable to respond. Two dark orbs that glinted like obsidian froze him in place. Jack's gaze fell to Ianto's lips, lips he desperately wanted to kiss just because and also if he was honest he wanted to be able to say he had made it with a dragon. Ianto must have read his mind as a scorching hot mouth latched onto his own. Time seemed to stretch but it was only a few seconds then Ianto faded as he pulled back and the Dragon emerged.

The clothes on Ianto suddenly burst into flames as scales emerged across his torso and spread across his back and down his arms. Hands became clawed talons and tendons twisted and enlarged. He retained basic human shape but his entire body was now reptilian. No, thought Jack, not reptilian but like some kind of living stone. Like his eyes the scales looked like flakes of obsidian and reflected the light in a myriad of colours. His face was the last to transform. The nose flattened above a lipless mouth that now held an array of ferocious fangs. His ears receded into slits below hair that had thickened into some kind of rope-like membrane. Skin became scales and eyes became dark pools devoid of any white.

All this happened in only moments so that embers of clothing were still falling when his transformation was complete. Ianto the Dragon flexed his powerful arms and clicked his talons together. _A hunt is just what I need _ His voice echoed and revibrated and seemed to echo inside Jack's head. However he did it the voice was more than just sound.

The Dragon walked over to Jason, truly towering over the smaller man and touched a claw to cheek. _You are not yet ready – stay and I will return for you _

"No!" yelled Jason, "We do this together – you can't stop me."

_>The elements are mine to control _

Leaping to the middle of the room the Dragon roared in his multi-toned voice and the entire room shuddered. As the Dragon pointed an arm at the door the floor lurched and the entire side of the wall collapsed. The only exit form the room was now well and truly blocked.

In almost the same motion Ianto brought his arms in and flexed biceps. In a sound like cracking logs a pair of wings spread out, easily twice as wide on each side as Ianto was tall. With only a couple of test swings the Dragon leapt up and flapped the wings and in a rush of air headed up towards the ceiling. Moments before reaching it he roared once again and a large portion shattered. Everyone ducked and turned away as debris showered down.

When Jack looked back up Ianto had gone.

to be concluded in Chapter 7...


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Ianto Jones – Chapter Seven

_Outside The Circus of the Damned_

Agent Kendal was still on the phone directing the assault when a sound made him look up. The phone dropped from one hand as the other pulled up a gun and started firing. All to no effect as the monster swooped down and with one swipe from a razor sharp ankle claw took Kendal's head clean off. Ianto got some more height and surveyed the scene. There were lycanthropes spread across the entire area and this being the Circus of the Damned he could not be sure who was hostile and who was with Jean-Claude. Easy enough to work out – whoever attacked him got to die.

Using claw and teeth and incredibly powerful wings Ianto battled individuals and groups as he flew and leapt around what was now a battlefield. At first he felt invulnerable as lycanthrope claws skimmed harmlessly off his scaled armour but a lucky shot from a now dead marksman reminded him that Dragons were not immune from modern weaponry. He was healing quickly but several more bullet wounds were taxing his strength and the enemy seemed to just keep coming.

He ducked as a sword swung over his head. The assailant had no time to recover as Ianto punched through the man's chest with a wingtip, crushing his heart – not even lycanthropes could heal that type of damage. As a dozen more approached Ianto took the battle to them and running he suddenly crouched into a ball. Bringing his wings around he became like a boulder and rammed into the group. Two were crushed and as the others tried to recover Ianto lashed out with blades that had grown out from his forearms. Severed limbs were another effective way to stop lycanthropes, and even vampires.

Just like Jason had noted Dragons could not sense vampires but luckily for Ianto Dragon night sight was superior to any preternatural creature and if he could see it – he killed it. He used the air as an advantage but several vampires could also fly and were more experienced than he. They inflicted serious wounds and after finishing them off Ianto needed a moment to recoup. He found a bridge and hid underneath to catch breath and heal, all he needed was a few minutes but as footsteps approached he realised this fight may be more than he could handle. A familiar touch brushed his senses and ignoring the oncoming danger Ianto stepped out and unfurled his wings. Rest was not a luxury tonight.

JSJSJSJSJS

Asher released him and Jason grabbed the head of a gnarled gargoyle head to steady himself. The vampire had flown him up through the damaged roof then continued on to a point where they could survey the area. Jason could vaguely sense Ianto but not pinpoint his direction. He had tried to clear the doorway but knew it would take too long and it had not taken too much convincing to get Asher to fly him up.

"I will be back with the others shortly Jason," said Asher. "Do not be _too_ rash or Jean-Claude may not forgive me." In a blink he was gone.

"Thanks," said Jason to empty air. "Now where are you my Dragon?" His eyes were working extra well and he found he could focus and zoom in on objects far away. Clusters of lycanthropes, usually led by a vampire, were spreading out and sweeping the area. Obviously they had not cornered Ianto yet and for all Jason knew they would be unable to. That didn't mean he would just sit this out. If he could see where they all were then a counter-strike could be made when Jean-Claude emerged with his reinforcements.

"Jason Schuyler," a voice purred and Jason spun around. Before him was a female vampire, dressed completely in black with midnight black hair and eyes that glowed blue. He could no longer sense vampires but years in their presence told him she was very powerful. "You will make my mistress very happy – come willingly and this needs only be a little painful."

"Haven't you heard?" responded Jason. "My days as a vampire servant are over." He lashed out and punched her square in the face. His newfound speed must have caught her by surprise as she fell back. Stepping forward Jason went into an attack stance and felt more confident when he flexed his hands and nails extended into obsidian talons. His transformation was finally becoming physical.

The vampire wiped blood from her mouth and smiled. "Excellent – so powerful. Your blood will make us gods."

She lunged as he did and a volley of blows were exchanged. Jason slashed her several times but she healed almost instantly which meant she had to be over a thousand years old at least. "We only need you alive Jason – half dead will be fine," she rasped as rock hard fists slammed into Jason's face. He felt bones break and pain lance through his jaw. His vision flared and taking a step back he realized his mistake too late as his foot caught the edge of the building. Teetering on the edge for a moment he flailed uselessly before falling. He was ten stories up and although would probably survive he did not look forward to having every bone broken.

A flurry of black wings and a sudden change in direction told Jason he had been caught and was no longer falling. Strong arms enfolded him and a voiced murmured in his ear, "Gotcha – thought I told you to stay put?"

"Never was good at orders from lovers," he responded through what had to be a fractured jaw. They seemed to be descending rapidly and Ianto was breathing heavily. Jason went from relieved to very worried. "What's wrong?"

"Never carried anyone before and still haven't perfected the landing – hold tight."

The arms around Jason became rock solid and moments before they hit the ground wings enfolded him. It was like being in a car wreck but in complete blackness – and Ianto was the airbag. Jason felt the collision and the world spun and shuddered and the only thing he could hear apart from the sound of impact was Ianto screaming in pain. The movement stopped and the arms and wings retracted. Jason instantly rolled off Ianto and wanted to puke as his body tried to work out up from down. Valuable seconds went by as he shook his head and took deep breaths before checking on Ianto.

The features of Ianto's body had partly reverted to human. His abdomen and legs were still dragon but his torso and arms were human. Head and shoulders remained scaled but his eyes and mouth had returned to human. It was his eyes that let Jason know that Ianto was conscious, but in extreme pain and unable to move. Cuts and bloodied wounds covered his body and by the look of some limbs there were broken bones.

"Go," Ianto gurgled through a mouthful of blood.

Jason ignored him and spun around to face the oncoming intruders. He still had his claws and he felt more than ever the protective instinct for Ianto. It was the same instinct that had made Ianto react badly to Jean-Claude. There was a dim memory in the back of Jason's head that reminded him that in legend dragons coveted their possessions to the point of insanity.

Letting his sense spread out Jason knew he was facing bad odds. Not to mention how many vampires were there that he just could not sense. Two were-wolves approached and attacked. He fended them off by grabbing one by the throat while disembowelling the other. Tearing out the throat he threw the body away as three more arrived. His talons dripping in gore Jason grimaced and growled menacingly. The dragon sound rolled across the trio and made them pause, but only for a moment as a voice screamed at them to advance. It was the female vampire from the rooftop, he could not see her but who else could it be?

A tickling of his senses made Jason aware of something new – an affinity with an energy source close by. Risking a glance in the direction it was coming from he saw a smoking drum by the far wall.

Smoke!

Fire!

_The elements are mine to control – _Ianto's words echoed in his head.

He brought his hands close together, almost touching but not quite. He concentrated and the sulphurous odour once again permeated the air. This time though it increased and suddenly his hands sparked in flame. The flame did not remain stationary however and shot out at the three on-comers. It was like napalm and engulfed them one by one, burning so intensely that Jason had to shield his eyes. The men barely had time to scream before they disintegrated in the intense heat.

The light had also revealed that there were about a dozen others plus the female vampire. They all paused and looked to her as their comrades burned.

She only hesitated for a moment. "Kill him – we'll take the other one."

Almost a dozen muzzles trained in on Jason. This is it he thought and braced for the pain.

Just as the gunshots rang out a white blur hit Jason, dragging him off to the side. At the same moment several dozen black shapes darted in and started attacking the gunmen.

Dazed and just a little out of breath Jason looked up into Jean-Claude's eyes. He had no air left for talking so instead lifted his head and put his lips to the other man's. Jean-Claude hesitated but returned the kiss, deepening it before pulling away abruptly. "Any more Mon Pomme and we will make a very public display unbecoming for a Master of the City."

Jean-Claude stood and helped Jason up. "I have been a fool Jason – I never thought they would come at us with such a brazen attack. I almost lost you because of my arrogance." He caressed Jason's cheek and his touch seemed to instantly ease the pain of the injury. "Can you forgive me Jason?"

"I like it better when you call me your Pomme," replied Jason and the light in Jean-Claude's eyes told him the message was well received. Jason suddenly gasped, "Ianto!"

"He's fine," called Jack. Walking closer Jason saw that Ianto did indeed seem okay. He had reverted to full human form and Jack had given him his coat. Apart from a few smears of blood and seriously messed hair the Dragon was no longer injured.

"I think I heal quicker than you Jack," said Ianto jokingly. Jason did not even want to guess what he meant by that. As soon as Jason was close enough Ianto draped an arm around him and Jason leaned into the other man. Even in human form Ianto was still taller and Jason felt protected by that. Jack had Ianto by the other arm and Jean-Claude joined them by placing a hand on the small of Jason's back.

"So," said Jason and looked around at their little group. "Where do we go from here?"

"I recognise her," said Jean-Claude, indicating the female vampire. "She is one of Bella Morte's – that means others will come."

A look of pain and anguish came over Ianto's face. "I can't go back to Cardiff can I – she has too much power over there."

"Stay here," suggested Jason and realized he meant it. "After this she will think twice before attacking again – Jean-Claude?"

"Oui," agreed the Master of the City. "Here you will be protected as much as is probably possible. I think your best defence will be each other, you seem stronger when together and soon Jason will be as much dragon as Ianto."

Jack did not look happy but nodded. "I guess it is the best option. But know that I will check in regularly."

"I count on it," said Ianto warmly. He turned to Jason. "Can you handle someone who loves making coffee and cleaning up after others."

Jason laughed and reached up to grab his head with both hands. He pulled him in close and kissed him passionately. After coming up for air and ignoring a wolf whistle from a nearby were-wolf he chuckled again. "How can I resist a legend?"

End.

_Author's note. Thank you to all those who have stuck it out. I have enjoyed writing this one and the thought of Ianto as a dragon was just something I had to exorcise - he is Welsh after all. - Ashtakra._


End file.
